You, me, and the hell
by Lyl04
Summary: Il se passe beaucoup de chose à la prison de Louisville, des meurtres, des bagarres, Tout, Mais si un jour on m'aurai dis que jallais tomber amoureuse la bas, jamais je n'y aurai cru. Sauf que c'est bel et bien la vérité. QUINNTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les gens ! Bref je fais une nouvelle FF parce-que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration mais ce n'est absolument pas dans le thème de _Look at me_ alors je vais en écrire deux et les publiée en même temps comme ça je ne laisse pas tomber l'une ou l'autre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : J'accuse...**

**-L'accusé est jugé coupable !**

Et voilà...En quelques mots cette juge a fait bousculer ma vie... Oui je le suis, je l'avoue. Je suis coupable mais bon, on fait tous des erreurs non ? Mais je ne qualifierai pas mon acte en tant que faute, car je savais ce que je faisais. J'en avais pleinement conscience quand j'ai tué ces pauvres filles, je les ai bel et bien regarder dans les yeux en les tuant. Tant pis pour elles. Des regrets ? Je n'ai pas ce mot dans mon langage.

**- Voulez vous dire quelque chose d'autre mademoiselle Fabray ?**

Je relève mon regard sur la jolie brune qui vient de me condamner à une prison à perpétuité sans peine de caution et la fixe. Malgré sa position de juge elle a peur, je le sais, ou plutôt je le sens. C'est fou, quand les gens savent qu'ils ont une "folle dingue" qui a tuée 53 filles de sang froid comment ils réagissent, alors que si on regarde bien 1 personne sur 4 dans votre entourage, a des excès de violence, des envies de meurtre ou des pensées psychopathe. Alors au point ou on en est...

**-Oui, je veux juste vous dire que je suis désolé...Désolé de ne pas regretter et de me réjouir de vous avoir fais perdre vot...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que deux mec balaise me mettent les menottes sur les poignets et m'oblige à avancer. Je me défens un peu puis me retourne pour regarder le juge, elle a les yeux fermés, elle se masse les tempes et tremble des mains, tant mieux. Mon regard se pose sur ma mère qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis enfin sur mon avocat. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle est le plus triste, avoir perdu la fille avec qui elle jouait le soir ou plutôt le dossier qui noircira son tableau. Je lance à sourire narcissique à l'assembler et me dégage des gros bras des vigiles. Calmement je réajuste mon haut et marche tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture qui vas m'amener à ma futur prison.

A peu près 30 minutes après on me descend de la voiture de police, je regarde les grillages qui me sépareront d'ici peu au monde actuel, j'inspire profondément et souri. Non pas que je sois contente d'être là, mais j'ai une certaine satisfaction pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme si, je sentais que quelque chose allait changer une fois que je saurais rentrer dans la prison. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qui se trame ici, mais croire n'est pas vivre. Un des policier me pousse du bout de son arme pour me faire avancer, je me retourne avec hâte et le regarde d'un regard noir.

**-Quoi ? La petit prisonnière veut dire quelque chose peut être ?**

**-Non, pas dire mais faire.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler que je saute sur lui, je prends la bande qui sert à soutenir son arme et la lui sert autour de sa gorge. Je ne peux pas finir ce que j'ai commencé que un de ses copain vient à sa rescousse. Il me prend par les épaules et me balance à terre. Je me relève pour revenir à la charge mais deux autres hommes viennent de je ne sais où et me prenne un de chaque côté.

J'entends que celui qui est à ma droite dit à l'autre que pour moi sa sera la chambre d'isolement. Je le regarde puis lui souri,

**-Dis donc, pour une nouvelle je suis gâtée !**

Il me regarde surpris de ma remarque mais continue de marcher. Je me laisse aller, vu les panneaux vers le bureau du directeur de cette prison. On passe dans un couloir et je vois plusieurs cellule, toutes a peu près de la même taille avec dans toutes, 4 lits, donc logiquement 4 filles. Je vois aussi que dans un des couloir au fond des cellules, plus petites avec des portes noires, dessus seule un petit carré avec des barreaux. Je regarde les filles qu'il y a dedans, elles sont toutes, ou la majorité très rock, ou encore punk. Tatouer de partout, comment peut on être tatouer autant, je veux dire, la peau c'est la chose la plus importante. Pour moi en tout cas. En passant devant une cellule, une fille me sort sa langue et me laisse voir qu'elle la coupé en plusieurs partie. Cette fille n'avait pas une langue, mais quatre. C'était dégoûtant.

Enfin devant le bureau du directeur on m'y fait rentrer. Je m'assois directement sur le siège et examine l'homme en face de moi, il est vieux. Il un petit truc indien aussi.

**-Quinn Fabray, 19 ans tu as fais des études de lettres et d'art, major de promo durant deux années consécutif tu collectionnais les mentions d'excellence depuis toute ta scolarité, mais en Juin 2013, donc il y a mois, tu as commencer à tuer une fille juste après que tu avais une relation sexuelle avec elle. On t'as condamné à perpétuité ici et tu as trouver bon d'ajouter que tu ne regretter rien. Puis, la cerise sur le gâteau, tu as tenté de tuer un agent de la police en l'étranglant.**

**- Et bien maintenant, j'ai la preuve que vous savez lire...**

**-Tu vas aller dans la cellule 128. Emmenez la.**

Et comme de bon toutou les deux même mecs qui m'ont amener ici me remmène dans ma cellule. Mais contre toute attente, ils me dirigent vers une salle toute blanche, voyant la buée qui en sort j'imagine que c'est les douches. Ils sont remplacé par deux femmes à l'entrée de la pièce, en y rentrant je vois qu'une douche est en marche, les deux femmes me ramène dans un coin et me demandent de me déshabiller et de me doucher, bien sur sans tenter de leurs échapper sinon c'est la décharge électrique, gratuite en plus de ça et de leurs laisser mes habits. Je fais comme dis et leurs lance mes habits par terre. Et me voilà nue, devant deux femmes qui me regardent sans aucune gène. Je viens pour leurs répondre que je l'ai vois tourner leurs visage de mon corps pour regarder je ne sais ou. Je fais comme elle et vois une fille sortir de la douche qui marchait. Elle est grande, brune, d'origine latine je pense. Elle regarde les deux policières et lance un sourire charmeur. Enfin elle me regarde moi, pas une seule fois sans regard est descendu en dessous de mon menton, mon égaux en prend un coup... Je me retourne encore sur les deux vigiles et claque des doigts pour attirer leurs attention, une fois fais elle me font ma douche avec un genre de grand tuyau d'arrosage, je me les gèle maintenant !

Apres ma "douche" si je peux dire que c'était vraiment une douche, les deux même femmes me dirigent vers ma cellule, pendant qu'elles ouvrent la porte je regarde autour puis rentre quand je le pus. Dedans il y avait deux fille, une des deux se leva avec hâte et me regarda un sourire coller aux lèvres.

**-Hey ! Moi c'est Rachel Berry ! Enchanter tu t'appelle comment toi ? Tu parle pas beaucoup ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Pendant combien de temps ? Ça va ? Tu te sens pas trop mal ? Pourquoi t'es dans la cellule des plus dangereux ?**

Je ne l'aime déjà pas cette fille avec ces 36 questions... Ma foie, c'est mon premier jour alors autant passer pour la gentille pendant quelques heures. C'es sur cette bonne résolution que je répondis à toutes ses questions.

**- Je m'appelle Quinn, parce que j'ai commis un meurtre, je suis condamné à perpétuité. Oui ça va, non pas le moins du monde. Parce que j'ai tué 53 filles.**

**-Pourquoi 53 filles ? T'as quel âge ?**

**- Chaque fille avec qui je couchais, je lui couper la gorge juste après. J'ai 19 ans. Bref, je veux me détendre un peu alors pardon.**

Sans lui laisser répondre je la poussa doucement, fis 3 pas pour arriver à mon lit. Je commencer à monter l'échelle pour aller dans le lit superposé mais l'autre fille qui n'avait pas encore parler me dit qu'il était déjà occuper.

**-Pourtant il n'y a personne...**

**-Je sais, elle vient dans la chambre qu'après manger. Jamais avant. Mercedes Jones, enchanter.**

**-Enchanter...**

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps après que je sois rentrer dans ma nouvelle cellule à vie j'entendis des gardiens crier de sortir des cabines, je me leva de mon lit et attendis qu'on m'ouvre la porte. Une fois fais, je sorti et me mis en ligne comme toutes les autres. Puis, tout le monde se dirigea vers le réfectoire de ce que j'entendais.

Quand j'eu mon plateau et le repas de servi je me mis à une table vide, un peu à l'ombre. Je regarda toute les tables et détermina à peu près les groupes. Il y avait celle des tatouée de la tête au pied, même la langue. Celle des musclées qui regarder qui était la plus gonflée, les blacks ou je vis Mercedes avec une autres fille qui rigoler, et ceux un peu transparents mélanger au bizarre. Dedans il y avait Berry, je la mettrai plus dans les bizarre que les transparents. Je détournais mon regard d'eux pour me concentrer sur mon repas. C'était dégueulasse, mais bon je pense que d'ici un certain temps je m'y habituerai. J'allais en reprendre une bouchée mais un bruit de plateau qui tombe se fit entendre. Vers le fond de la cafétéria, il y avait une fille debout devant une table, elle tremblait comme jamais. Je regarda les gens autour de la table quand je remarque qu'il y avait cette fille, celle de la douche. Elle était assise et regardait la petite brune devant elle. Son regard était glacial, elle baissa la tête et tout un coup, elle prit le plateau qui était devant elle, vide et gifla la fille avec en plein visage. Sous le "clac" qu'avait fait la tête de la petite brune en recevant le coup, tout le monde s'était tût, on regardait tous le corps de la fille par terre qui ne bougeait plus. Le "clac" n'était pas le bruit du plateau, mais celui de la tête de la fille qui venait de se tordre sous l'ampleur de la force. Je vis la latine se lever tranquillement et balayer la salle du regard. Puis, tranquillement elle parti je ne sais pas ou en poussant la main de la fille à terre.

Après ce "spectacle" les vigiles avaient fait sortir tout le monde de la cantine et on devait aller à notre cellule. C'est ce qui m'amène à maintenant, allongée dans mon lit je repense a la scène de la cantine.

**-Mercedes ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-La fille, celle qui a tordu la nuque de l'autre fille, c'est qui ?**

Mercedes se retourna entièrement pour me faire face et me regarda, très sérieusement.

**-C'est Santana Lopez, le diable incarné...**

**-On parle de moi ?**

* * *

** Alors pour un premier chapitre vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne voulais pas mettre beaucoup d'action dedans, juste parce que je voulais vous mettre dans le thème de la prison. Lâchez les reviews s'ils-vous-plais !**

**Love Lyl'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les gens ! Je suis très très très ravie des reviews ! Merci infiniment ! Juste, continuez, sa prend 30 secondes chrono et c'est un peu mon "salaire" alors plus de reviews mieux c'est ! Sur ce, je vous répond et vous laisse lire. Love you**

**Mynock : **Ha ! jumelle d'anniversaire merci ! Je ne savais pas vraiment pour l'autre fiction ! Snif...Snif snif, nan je déconne merci encore !

**convergirls06 : **Mdr oui ta raison ! Merci c'est vraiment gentille de ta part !

**QuinnTana4everL : ** Merci ! Oui j'ai vu pas mal ( 2, beaucoup pour moi ) de FF sur la prison et basé sur le Britanna, et je me suis dis " fan de quinntana, pourquoi pas ?! " et pouf ! Voilà ! Bref, j'ai raconté ma vie désolé, merci !

**l'arlequin : **Mdr ! Merci OH GRAND MANITOU NUMÉRO 2 !

**Brookey20 : **Yeah !

**Sandraa-N : **Oui je trouvais ça pas très commun ! Merci !

**spannaquinntana05 : **Si mais je t'ai un peu oublié, désolé... Merci =D

**Guest : **Merci !

**Lady Blabla : **Oh je pense que c'est le plus beau des compliments que tu aurai pu me faire ! Merci, et au passage j'adore ton pseudo !

**lili : **Oui chef ! Merci !

**jake : **Merci

**ViveLesAutruches : **Merci !

**Quinntana-For-Ever-Love : **Merciii ! ça va très bien double merci ;-)

**Totoche77 : **Oh merci sa me touche !

**lara : **Aujourd'hui comme tu peux le voir

**Bref, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s ! Merci ! Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne m'attendais à pas plus de 4 reviews pour le chapitre 1 mais quand j'en ai vu 15 aujourd'hui je me suis dis " wouah, soit ils se sont tromper de FF, soit il ont trop bu, soit je me sous estime un peu et sa leurs a vraiment plu " alors MERCI ! Vraiment ! Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s 3**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 2 : Des présentations plus humbles **

Si j'ai pensé que de loin elle était belle, alors de près... De près c'est une latine à renversée. Je la regarde un peu pour voir les traits de son visage qui sont sereins et qu'ils sourient d'un sourire glaçant. Je me retourne vers Mercedes qui c'était instantanément levait du lit pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ?! Soit à trembler comme une feuille, comme justement Rachel fait, ou à se lever et baisser la tête comme Mercedes. Bon d'accord, elle a tuée une fille à la cantine juste avec un plateau, mais on est pas toutes là pour quelque chose ? Chacune de ces fille à du tuer quelqu'un, ou être complètement tarée dans sa tête, vu que c'est la prison de Louisville, la plus "dangereuse" prison pour femmes. Je vois Rachel se diriger vers Santana si j'ai bien retenu le prénom que Mercedes m'a donné, et elle lui donne une liasse de billet. La latine re-souri et, enfin, remarque que je suis là.

**-Alors comme ça, la petite nouvelle s'intéresse au monstre ?**

Je rêve ou elle parle d'elle même à la troisième personne ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de surnom ? Le diable, le monstre et après sa sera quoi ? On va l'appeler le démon ? Je la regarde ou nouvelle fois, elle est grande et mat de peau, assez grande comme même. Brune, les lèvres pulpeuse et les yeux noirs. Bref, le stéréotype de la latine parfaite... Je me lève ne supportant pas qu'on me surnomme de "petite nouvelle", de un, je ne suis pas petite, et de deux, c'est quoi son air de " je me la pète devant les nouveaux pour les impressionner et les mettre un genoux devant moi" ? Non mais sérieux, si juste je lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable à celle là. Je ne pus même pas faire 3 pas que la main à Rachel vient se mettre sur mon bras, je compris de son regard que non, il ne fallait pas tenir tête a Santana, alias le diable. En plus, je devais me faire passer pour la gentille le premier jour, du calme Quinn. Je retourna à mon lit, non sans remarquer le petit sourire de la calme Quinn. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Mercedes. Elles parlaient de je ne sais quoi à propos de je ne sais qui. Je ferma les yeux pour reprendre un peu de ma journée quand Santana parla, ce qui attira mon attention.

**-Mais Mercedes réfléchi ! On a couché ensemble qu'une seule fois, et ce jour là Rachel n'était pas là, mais en aucun cas je t'aime ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il te reste 3 mois ici et après casse toi ! Je ne veux pas de toi jusqu'à que je meurs dans ce trou !**

**-Santana, quitte à me faire prendre, je voudrais rester à perpétuité avec toi !**

Alors comme ça elle va rester avec moi, dans cette cellule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Que dieu me vienne en aide !

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être là à perpétuité ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander un peu par curiosité. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. Elle siffla, puis sans comprendre ce qui se passait elle claqua sa tête contre le mur d'à côté, je me leva mais les vigiles se montrèrent avant que je ne pouvais faire un pas. Il lui demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et Santana leurs répondit en tenant son front, un filet de sang coulant.

**-C'est cette folle, **dit elle en me pointant du doigt. **Je lui ai juste demandais pourquoi elle était là et elle ma foncé dessus et ma cogner la tête contre le béton !**

Ils ne me laissèrent même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'un des homme me prit par le bras et m'emmena juste derrière Santana. Tout en marchant, elle se retourna puis me fit un sourire narcissique et un clin d'œil. Je me dégagea du bras du vigile mais ce dernier prit son pistolet électrique et prit la délicate intention de me l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Je hurla face à électrochoc que je venais de recevoir. Bon, c'est un peu foutu pour se faire passer pour la gentille... Je vis Santana rigoler puis je ne sais pas comment elle aussi se retrouva à terre.

On se retrouva très vite dans le bureau du directeur, pour la deuxième fois pour moi. Je m'assis très peu élégamment et attendis qu'il parle. Santana fit la même chose que moi non sans me laisser un regard noir, que je pris grand soin de répondre par un sourire hypocrite. Je pense que sa va être le grand amour entre elle et moi...Je m'en réjouie d'avance... Il nous regarda puis leva son regard sur un des vigile.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Fred ?**

**-La prisonnière 2389 à plaquer la tête contre le mur de la 2113, elle nous a sifflée et on a voulu l'emmener mais la 2389 s'est dirigeait vers elle dans le but de la frapper mais on l'a persécutée avec le pistolet électrique. La 2113 a rigoler et a voulu avancer mais on l'a électrocuter aussi on ne sait jamais.**

**-Je ne l'ai même pas touchais ! Elle me parlais tranquillement puis elle s'est frappé, toute seule je tiens à le dire, la tête contre le mur. Mais en aucun cas je ne l'ai touché ou frappé.**

**- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous monsieur. Et laisse moi deviner, t'es innocente aussi ? Bref, elle m'a tapé, elle a aussi voulue me frappé et en plus, elle renie tout. Je peux partir maintenant ?**

Sans perdre une seule seconde je monta sur la chaise ou elle était assise et essaye de l'étrangler. Bon, oui j'aurais pu attendre d'être toute seule et non avec deux gorille qui, en ce moment même, me tiennent et me donne des coups dans le ventre. C'est comme ça qu'on traite les jeunes femmes maintenant ? Sincèrement... Il faudrait que je les fasse plus docile que ça. Sa va prendre du temps je sais, en plus avec cette idiote de Santana sa va être dur. Dur, mais pas impossible. Mais en l'ayant comme ennemie sa va pas durait, en plus, du peu que j'ai vu c'est la plus crainte de la prison, donc j'imagine la plus dangereuse.

**Eclipse de 2 heures****, **( là il doit être dans les 21h, l'heure du repas )

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'étais dans la cafétéria en train de manger tranquillement. Comparer au midi il ni avait aucune ambiance, tout les groupes était ensembles, parlait et quelques fois rigolait ensemble. Personne ne faisait attention à moi et ça me convenais très bien, jusqu'à ce que 3 filles se positionnent en face de moi, je les regarde et arque un sourcil. Puis c'est celle du milieu qui parle en première.

**-Santana veut te voir.**

**- Elle ne peut pas venir le dire elle même ?**

Elle se regardèrent et sans leurs prêter plus d'attention que ça je me lève prends mon plateau d'une main et la pomme qui me rester de l'autre et pars poser le plateau. Je me retourna vers les filles qui m'avaient suivi et leurs demanda.

**-Quoi encore ?**

**- Je te l'ai dis, Santana veut te voir.**

**-Et bien tu sais ce que tu vas faire, toi et tes copines vous allez gentillement voir votre Santana adorée, et tout aussi gentillement tu vas lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, **dis-je en prenant soin d'accentuer les 3 derniers mots. Elles prirent un air choquée mais finirent comme même par s'en aller. De mon côté aussi je m'en aller vers la cour, je parti vers les bancs et m'assis. Je sorti une cigarette que Rachel m'avait donné et la fuma. Je regarda les filles qu'il y avait pour que mon regard soit attiré par les 3 filles qui me parlait tout à l'heure. Et se fût sans surprise que je vis Santana en face d'elle, au fur et à mesure que les filles parlaient son visage se durcit mais les filles aussi se tendirent, je remarqua que la latina avait serrer les poings, mauvais signe. Elle regarda atour d'elle et son regard s'accrocha au mien, elle dit quelque chose aux filles sans détourner ses yeux des miens et elles s'en allèrent en se pressant. Puis, elle s'approcha de moi.

**- Je ne pense pas que t'ai compris quelques chose dans cette prison, Quinn,** **quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. JE commande, JE donne mon opinion, JE fais ce que JE veux quand JE veux et où JE veux !**

Je me leva de mon banc, pris une taffe de cigarette et la lui souffla en plein visage. Je fis un pas vers elle et tout doucement j'approcha ma bouche de son oreille.

**- Trop d'espoir tue l'espoir chérie, descend de ton apogée maintenant ou sinon tu vas chuter. Et je peux te promettre que je t'y aiderai "satan".**

Accompagner d'un petit sourire en coin je l'a regarda une dernière fois, jeta ma cigarette à ses pieds et m'en alla. Ce long séjour à Luisville se promettait d'être plus qu'intéressant...

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais dites moi ce que vous avez aimé ! Bref, lâchez les reviews et si vous voulez une action, un dialogue ou quelque chose qui vous ferez plaisir de lire dans le chapitre 3 dites le moi que je fasse en sorte de le mettre !

Love, Lyl'


End file.
